The Killer Truth
by shyPARROT
Summary: An alternate ending to "Hanging By A Moment" one-shot fic WARNING: suicide and death involved. please R


**Hey I know I should be working on_ All Sorts of Things_ but I couldn't resist posting this. This is was originally a class work assignment done by my friends. They didn't know what to write about so I gave them the idea of an alternate ending to the episode when Lucas gets into a car accident. So like more than half the story is kinda mine. I ended up editing and adding most of the stuff on. It's mostly dialogue because the assignment was to write a short story with dialogue. The original title was _Death Comes in Two_ but I decided to call in _The Killer Truth_. Kinda cheesy I know but it sounds more appropriate. **

**Just so you know this is a one-shot fic. **

**WARNING: death and suicide involved.**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**THE KILLER TRUTH**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Silence filled the operating room as the sound of a flat line penetrated through. 

          "Holy sh-nap!" squealed male nurse Randy in his unusually high voice. "CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE! Dr. Phil come quickly!"

          "Hand me the paddles and charge them to 150, quick! CLEAR!" said a concerned Dr. Phil. The shocks from the paddles sizzled through the ripped body as he lay there vulnerably.

"AGAIN!" Dr. Phil yelled. He pressed the paddles onto his body. Shocks sizzled his body again; yet, no change. The sound of the flat line had not changed. His body lay there lifelessly. 

          "STOP! Time of death 8:43 p.m." Randy said, tilting his head down in remorse. "Someone go tell the parents."

          "I'll do it," said Dr. Phil. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, we lost your son, Luke…"

          "Oh my gosh, my son is dead," Dan cried in disbelief. "I better go tell Keith and Karen."

          "How's Luke?" Keith asked with a light sound of hope. 

          "Well, Luke…he's, well, he's dead," Dan said with remorse. "Where's Karen?"

          "I totally forgot about Karen, she's waiting for us at the airport," screamed Keith. "What am I supposed to tell her? How could I let this happen? I was supposed to watch him and let nothing happen to him and in six weeks later, look what happened?! I killed her son!" Keith screamed. 

          "I'll go pick up Karen, and tell her the news," said Dan. 

          "Well maybe you shouldn't, I'll do it," said Keith. 

          "No I insist," said Dan.

          "No don't!" said Keith.

          "Make me," said Dan. 

          "Dan! Luke was my responsibility so I should tell her," Keith said, raising this voice. But even as his voice grew louder, Dan stood there, his decision final. 

          "Fine we'll both go since there's nothing left for us to do here," said Keith. 

          Dan got into the drivers seat and Keith got into the passenger seat. Nothing was said, during the ride to pick up Karen. Dan kept his eyes on the road making sure that he didn't make the same mistake his older brother did. Keith, however, found looking at the floor of the car more interesting. 

          "Dan…where's Keith and Luke?" Karen asked, slightly surprised. She was hoping Lucas would come running toward with open arms. 

          "Well…they're waiting…yeah, there waiting for you," stammered Dan, "Keith's in the car."

          "Well, why aren't they here with you?" Karen asked, starting to get concerned.

          "There…there's…there's been an accident," Dan stammered. He didn't know how to break it to Karen that her son was lying dead in the hospital. 

          Karen eyes widened, "What happened? Who is it? Is it Lucas?" 

          Dan just looked at her, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

          "Oh my god! It is Lucas!! What happened to him?!?!" Karen screamed, grabbing the collar of Dan's jacket, "Dan! Say something! What happened to Lucas?!?" 

          Dan just simply said, "He's dead." 

          "NOOOOO!! It's no true! Lucas isn't dead. You guys are just playing SOME SICK PRANK!!!" screamed Karen. 

          Dan was trying to calm Karen down but she just pushed him away, her arms flailing. Finally, when Dan was able to restrain a distraught Karen, Keith. Dan slowly let go of Karen as she walked towards Keith. 

          "Keith," Karen paused, "Tell me Dan is lying, and tell me it's just some SICK JOKE!" 

          "I'm sorry Karen, but it isn't, Lucas is dead." 

          Karen wouldn't listen anymore, instead she broke down crying in the middle of the airport and all eyes were on her. 

          A week later, Haley arrived on the porch of Lucas's doorstep, dressed in black. She knocked but no one answered. She reached over to let herself in. As it were real, she was Lucas opening the door and smiling at her; but she saw nothing. Instead of Lucas, she saw Karen standing in the middle of Lucas's room. 

          "Karen? Are you read to go?" Haley asked. 

          "Yeah, I just wanted to be in here until we go, for the last time," Karen said. No words could describe the pain Karen was going through. She lost her son, her only son; due to the carelessness of the man she loved. 

          A black limo stood outside of Karen's house, waiting. Karen didn't want to move until Haley came beside her and led her to the limo. The driver came out and opened the door for Karen and Haley. 

          At the funeral, Haley, Nathan, Dan, Keith, Whitey, Deb, Peyton, and Brooke placed their flowers on Lucas's coffin. They all turned to Karen waiting for what she would say or do. Karen walked up to her son's coffin and placed a single white rose down and said, "Wait for me Lucas." 

          When all the guests left, Karen turned to Haley and said, "If you need me, I'll be at the bar. I just need something to drink."

          Karen turned and walked away. She sat down at the bar and asked for a martini. She reached into her bag and took out a bottle of pills. She opened the bottle and poured out as many her palm could hold. She picked up the glass and whispered a simple, "I'm sorry." She gulped down the pills and the martini and laid her head down and waited. 

          About twenty minutes later, Haley came looking for her, "Karen," Haley nudged at Karen, "It's time to go." 

          Karen wouldn't move. 

          "Karen? Karen?" Haley asked, frantically, trying to get Karen to move. A plastic bottle fell out of Karen's bag. Haley picked up the bottle with a shaking hand. 

          "No, no, no, NO! This can't happen. First Lucas, not you too! Karen!" Haley screamed. She tried desperately to wake Karen up, she stopped when Karen fell out of her chair and her body lay there lifelessly. Haley stood up, turned around, and screamed loudly. Her scream echoed, for all of Tree Hill to hear. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review. It's pretty long for a one-shot 'cause it's about four pages. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I'll be updating _All Sorts of Things_ hopefully soon.  **    


End file.
